sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πυθαγόρας \Σάμος
Πυθαγόρας Pythagoras thumb|300px| [[Πυθαγόρας \Σάμος|Πυθαγόρας Πυθαγόρειο Θεώρημα Σχετικότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] Μαθηματικοί Γης Μαθηματικοί Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Άλγεβρα Αρχαία Εποχή]] thumb|300px|[[Πυθαγόρας \Σάμος|Πυθαγόρας.]] thumb|300px|[[Πυθαγόρας \Σάμος|Πυθαγόρας.]] thumb|300px| [[Πυθαγόρειοι ατενίζουν την Ανατολή του Ηλίου ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος, μαθηματικός και αστρονόμος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Αρχαϊκή Εποχή, 6ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Πυθαγόρας" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "αγορά". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Ο Πυθαγόρας ο Σαμιος, υπήρξε σημαντικός έλληνας φιλόσοφος, μαθηματικός, γεωμέτρης και θεωρητικός της μουσικής. Είναι ο κατεξοχήν θεμελιωτής των ελληνικών Μαθηματικών και δημιούργησε ένα άρτιο σύστημα για την επιστήμη των ουρανίων σωμάτων, που κατοχύρωσε με όλες τις σχετικές αριθμητικές και γεωμετρικές αποδείξεις. Γεννήθηκε σε χρονολογία που δεν μας είναι γνωστή, αλλά που εικάζεται πως είναι μεταξύ των ετών 580 - 572 π.Χ. και ως επικρατέστερος τόπος γεννήσεως παραδίδεται η νήσος Σάμος. Απέθανε στο Μεταπόντιον της Ιταλικής Λευκανίας σε μεγάλη ηλικία, περί το 500 - 490 π.Χ. Το αντικείμενο ενασχόλησης του Πυθαγόρα ήταν η καθοδήγηση μιας <<εταιρείας>>. Αυτή η εταιρεία ήταν μία μυστική, θρησκευτική κίνηση, που είχε αναπτύξει και έντονη πολιτική δραστηριότητα. Οι Πυθαγόρειοι του 5ου αιώνα π.Χ συγκαταλέγονται στους πλέον σημαντικούς επιστήμονες της εποχής τους και ο Πυθαγόρας φαίνεται να ενδιαφερόταν ιδιαίτερα για την επιστήμη. Στο Πυθαγόρειο σύστημα οι θρησκευτικοί και φιλοσοφικοί στόχοι είναι αλληλένδετοι. Από την εποχή του Doring έχει προβληθεί η σκέψη πως η ιδέα της κάθαρσης αποτελεί την κλείδα για την κατανόηση της σχέσης θρησκείας και επιστήμης στον αρχικό Πυθαγορισμό. Η ιδέα της κάθαρσης δια της επιστήμης, απ΄ ό,τι είναι γνωστό, δεν αποδόθηκε στον Πυθαγόρα παρά μόνο από τον Ιάμβλιχο. Βέβαια ο Αριστόξενος, ο Ηρόδοτος, ο Εμπεδοκλής και ο Ίωνας από την Χίο αποκαλούν τον Πυθαγόρα: <<πολυμαθή, ιστορικό και σοφιστή>>. Γύρω από το χαρακτηρισμό του Πυθαγόρα ως <σοφιστή>> επικρατεί διχογνωμία. Μερικοί στη λέξη σοφιστής δίνουν την έννοια <<επιστήμονας>>, σημασιολόγηση που άλλοι απορρίπτουν. Η λέξη σοφιστής σύμφωνα με τους Liddel και Scott αρχικά σήμαινε από τη μια αυτόν που κατείχε καλά την τέχνη του και από την άλλη τον φρόνιμο, τον συνετό. Αρχικά είχαν αποδοθεί στον Πυθαγόρα οι ιδιότητες του <<σαμάνου>>: του εκστασιαζόμενου, δηλαδή, μάγου και θεραπευτή, του θαυματοποιού θεραπευτή. Ο Εκαταίος ο Αβδηρίτης και ο Αντικλείδης παρουσιάζουν τον Πυθαγόρα ως τον εισηγητή της Γεωμετρίας στην Ελλάδα από την Αίγυπτο. Στον ίδιο τον Πυθαγόρα αποδίδονται οι βασικές ιδέες της <<θεωρίας>> του <<κόσμου>> και της <<κάθαρσης>>, ιδέες που συνέχουν τις δύο τάσεις της Πυθαγόρειας σχολής, την επιστημονική και τη θρησκευτική. O Αέτιος αναφέρει ότι ο Πυθαγόρας ήταν ο πρώτος που χρησιμοποίησε τη λέξη <<Κόσμος>>, αποδίδοντάς της την έννοια της <<του όλου περιοχής >>. Την άποψη του Αετίου αμφισβητούν οι Kirk και Raven, υποστηρίζοντας ότι ο Πυθαγόρας χρησιμοποιούσε τη λέξη <<κόσμος>> με την έννοια της τάξης του Σύμπαντος. Στοχαζόμενος την αρχή της τάξης, που αποκαλύπτεται ότι διέπει το Σύμπαν και ρυθμίζει την κίνηση των ουράνιων σωμάτων, και εφαρμόζοντας την κοσμική τάξη στον εσωτερικό του κόσμο, ο άνθρωπος μπορεί προοδευτικά να αποκτήσει <<αθανασία>>. Μια πολύ σημαντική ανακάλυψη που έκανε ο Πυθαγόρας είναι η αριθμητική ερμηνεία του Σύμπαντος. Μετρώντας τα κατάλληλα μήκη της χορδής ενός μονόχορδου, διαπίστωσε ότι τα σύμφωνα μουσικά διαστήματα μπορεί να εκφρασθούν σε απλές αριθμητικές αναλογίες των τεσσάρων πρώτων ακεραίων αριθμών. Το ενδιαφέρον του Πυθαγόρα για τη μουσική αρμονία οδηγεί στη σκέψη σε αυτόν να αποδοθεί και η θεωρία της <<Αρμονίας των Σφαιρών>>. Επίσης έχουν αποδοθεί σε αυτόν διάφορες γεωμετρικές ανακαλύψεις με γνωστότερο το Πυθαγόρειο Θεώρημα. Ορισμένοι αρχαίοι συγγραφείς απέδωσαν στον Πυθαγόρα την ανακάλυψη ότι ο Εωσφόρος (Αυγερινός) και ο Έσπερος (Αποσπερίτης) είναι ένας και ο αυτός αστέρας της Αφροδίτης. Άλλοι απέδωσαν αυτήν την ανακάλυψη στον Παρμενίδη. Γέννηση και καταγωγή Οι περισσότεροι αρχαίοι συγγραφείς συμφωνούν πως είναι υιος του Μνησάρχου, διαφωνούν όμως ως προς την καταγωγή του Μνησάρχου, γιατί άλλοι μεν αναφέρουν ότι ήταν Σάμιος, ενώ ο Νεάνθης στο Ε' βιβλίο των "Μυθικών" γράφει ότι ήταν Σύρος, από την Τύρο της Συρίας. Κατά την εκδοχή αυτή, ο Μνήσαρχος έφθασε στη Σάμο με σκοπό το εμπόριο, όταν οι Σάμιοι είχαν έλλειψη σιταριού, και αφού προσέφερε για πώληση σίτο, ετιμήθη από την πολιτεία και έγινε πολίτης της Σάμου. Επειδή από παιδί ο Πυθαγόρας έδειχνε πως ήταν ικανός για κάθε σπουδή, ο Μνήσαρχος τον οδήγησε στην Τύρο και φρόντισε να μυηθεί στις διδασκαλίες των Χαλδαίων. Από εκεί ο Πυθαγόρας επέστρεψε στην Ιωνία και συναναστράφηκε αρχικά με τον Φερεκύδη από τη Σύρο και έπειτα με τον Ερμοδάμαντα τον Κρεοφύλειο από την Σάμο. Όταν δε ο Μνήσαρχος απέπλευσε προς την Ιταλία, πήρε μαζί του τον νεαρό Πυθαγόρα στην Ιταλία, σύμφωνα με την εκδοχή του Νεάνθους. Όμως, η επικρατέστερη εκδοχή μεταξύ των αρχαίων συγγραφέων, που παραδίδουν οι Απολλώνιος στο "Περί Πυθαγόρου", Πορφύριος στο "Πυθαγόρου Βίος" και Ιάμβλιχος στο "Περί του Πυθαγορείου βίου" θέλει τον Μνήσαρχο όχι μόνον Σάμιο αλλά και απόγονο του Αγκαίου, του πρώτου αποικιστή της Σάμου. Αναφέρεται ότι ο Αγκαίος, που κατοικούσε στη Σάμη της Κεφαλληνίας είχε γεννηθεί από το Δία και ότι αφού απέκτησε φήμη χάρη στην ανδρεία του είτε χάρη στη μεγαλοψυχία του, διέφερε από τους άλλους Κεφαλλήνιους ως προς τη φρόνηση και την υπόληψη. Σε αυτόν δόθηκε χρησμός από την Πυθία να συγκεντρώσει αποίκους από την Κεφαλληνία, την Αρκαδία και τη Θεσσαλία και ακόμη να προσλάβει αποίκους και από τους Αθηναίους και από τους Επιδαύριους και από τους Χαλκιδείς, και αφού γίνει αρχηγός τους, να αποικήσει ένα νησί, που ονομαζόταν Μελάμφυλλος εξαιτίας της ευφορίας του εδάφους και της καλλιεργήσιμης γης, και να ονομάσει την πόλη που θα ιδρύσουν Σάμο, από τη Σάμη της Κεφαλληνίας. Ο Ιάμβλιχος παραδίδει τον εν λόγω χρησμό κάπως έτσι: "Αγκαίε, την θαλασσίαν νήσον Σάμον αντί της Σάμης σε διατάσσω να οικήσης. Φυλλίς δε ονομάζεται αύτη" Το ότι η αποικία της Σάμου συστάθηκε από ανθρώπους προερχόμενους από τους προαναφερθέντες τόπους αποδεικνύεται από το ότι οι τιμές και οι θυσίες των θεών (καθώς είχαν μεταφερθεί από τους τόπους καταγωγής των αποίκων) ομοιάζουν, καθώς επίσης ομοιάζουν μεταξύ τους και τα ονόματα των συγγενειών και οι μεταξύ τους συνδυασμοί που τυχαίνει οι Σάμιοι να κάνουν. Λέγεται λοιπόν ότι ο Μνήσαρχος και η Πυθαΐς, οι γονείς του Πυθαγόρα, προέρχονταν από τον οίκο και την γενεά που δημιουργήθηκε από τον Αγκαίο, τον ιδρυτή της αποικίας της Σάμου. Επειδή δε η ευγενική αυτή καταγωγή θρυλείτο μεταξύ των συμπολιτών του Πυθαγόρα, κάποιος Σάμιος ποιητής ισχυρίζεται ότι ο Πυθαγόρας ήταν υιος του Απόλλωνα και αναφέρει τα εξής σχετικά: "Τον Πυθαγόρα, που εγέννησε από τον Απόλλωνα τον φίλο του Διός, η Πυθαΐς, η ομορφότερη μεταξύ των Σαμίων" Η φήμη αυτή επικράτησε για τον εξής λόγο: Όταν ο Μνήσαρχος βρέθηκε στους Δελφούς για εμπορικούς λόγους, μαζί με την γυναίκα του που δεν γνώριζε ακόμη ότι ήταν έγκυος, ζήτησε χρησμό από την Πυθία σχετικά με το επικείμενο ταξίδι του προς την Συρία. Η Πυθία χρησμοδότησε ότι αυτός μεν θα δοκιμάσει μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση και θα αποκτήσει πολλά χρήματα, η δε γυναίκα του ότι εγκυμονεί ήδη και πως θα γεννήσει παιδί που θα διαφέρει κατά την ωραιότητα και τη σοφία από όλους τους ανθρώπους και θα καταστεί πάρα πολύ ωφέλιμο στο ανθρώπινο γένος. Ο Μνήσαρχος κατανοώντας πως κάτι σπουδαίο και θεόσταλτο θα προέκυπτε, μετονόμασε μάλιστα την γυναίκα του από Παρθενίδα σε Πυθαΐδα μετά το χρησμό. Κατόπιν επιχείρησε το ταξίδι που σχεδίαζε έχοντας λάβει τόσο ευνοϊκή προτροπή, με αποτέλεσμα όσο βρισκόταν στην φοινικική Σιδόνα να γεννήσει η Πυθαΐδα το γιο τους. Ο Μνήσαρχος ονόμασε το νεογέννητο Πυθαγόρα καθώς είχε προφητευτεί από τον Πύθιο Απόλλωνα. Πράγματι ήταν γεγονός αδιαμφισβήτητο από τους αρχαίους ότι η ψυχή του Πυθαγόρα είχε αποσταλεί από την ανώτατη αρχή του Απόλλωνα, είτε επειδή ήταν συναφής είτε κατ' άλλον τρόπο συνδεδεμένη με τον θεό. Η ίδια του η γέννηση και η ποικίλη σοφία της ψυχής του το αποδείκνυαν ολοφάνερα. Η νεότητα Όταν ο Μνήσαρχος επέστρεψε στη Σάμο με πολλά κέρδη και μεγάλη περιουσία, έκτισε ιερό του Πύθιου Απόλλωνα και πρόσεξε ιδιαίτερα την ανατροφή του παιδιού του, αναθέτοντάς την παράλληλα πότε στον Κρεώφυλο, πότε στον Φερεκύδη από τη Σύρο καθώς επίσης και σε ιερείς. Ο νεαρός Πυθαγόρας μεγάλωνε με μεγάλη σεμνότητα και σωφροσύνη και έγινε όμορφος στην εμφάνιση πολύ περισσότερο από άλλους νέους. Απελάμβανε δε κάθε είδους σεβασμό ακόμη και από τους πολύ μεγαλύτερούς του σε ηλικία πολίτες. Όταν ομιλούσε μετέστρεφε τους πάντες με το μέρος του και εφαίνετο αξιοθαύμαστος ώστε από τους πολλούς να βεβαιώνεται με κάθε φυσικότητα πώς ήταν πράγματι υιός του θεού Απόλλωνος. Ενθαρρυνόμενος από τις σχετικές αυτές δοξασίες και την παιδεία που έλαβε από βρέφος και από τη φυσική του ομορφιά, ακόμη περισσότερο κατέβαλλε προσπάθεια να αποδεικνύει τον εαυτό του άξιο των προτερημάτων που τον διεκοσμούσαν. Όλα όσα έλεγε ή έπραττε τα έκανε με μειλιχιότητα, δίχως να κυριεύεται ούτε από οργή, ούτε από ζήλεια, ούτε από εριστικότητα ούτε από άλλη διαταραχή ή επιπολαιότητα. Μεγάλη θρησκευτικότητα χαρακτήριζε τη συμπεριφορά του και ακολουθούσε ιδιαίτερα σημαντικές δίαιτες, με ισορροπία ψυχής και εγκράτεια σώματος. Όντας ακόμη έφηβος, η φήμη του έφθασε εις την Μίλητο προς τον Θαλή και εις την Πριήνη προς τον Βίαντα, τους δύο εκ των επτά σοφών της αρχαιότητος και σε πολλά μέρη οι άνθρωποι εξεθείαζαν τον νεανία, αποκαλώντας τον, τον "εν Σάμω κομήτην". Μόλις εις την Σάμο άρχισε να εμφανίζεται το τυραννικό καθεστώς του Πολυκράτους, εποχή όπου ο Πυθαγόρας ήταν περίπου δεκαοκτώ ετών, προβλέποντας ότι η τυραννία θα εμπόδιζε τα σχέδιά του και την φιλομάθειά του, έφυγε μαζί με τον Ερμοδάμαντα τον Κρεοφύλειο για την Μίλητο κοντά στον Φερεκύδη και στον φυσικό Αναξίμανδρο και στον φιλόσοφο Θαλή. Με την προσωπικότητα και την ευφράδεια της ομιλίας του, κέρδισε τον θαυμασμό και την εκτίμηση όλων και κατέστη κοινωνός των διδασκαλιών των. Μάλιστα ο Θαλής διακρίνοντας την μεγάλη διαφορά του Πυθαγόρα εν συγκρίσει με τους άλλους νέους, του παραστάθηκε με ευχαρίστηση και του μετέδωσε όσες γνώσεις κατείχε, που ήταν δυνατόν να μεταδοθούν. Κοντά στον Θαλή ο Πυθαγόρας έλαβε την πρώτη του σοβαρή εκπαίδευση πάνω στα μαθηματικά, τη γεωμετρία και όσα έχουν σχέση με τους αριθμούς και τους υπολογισμούς. Ήταν ο Θαλής που προέτρεψε τον Πυθαγόρα να μεταβεί στην Αίγυπτο και να συναναστραφεί με τους ιερείς της Μέμφιδος και της Διοσπόλεως, από τους οποίους ο ίδιος ο Θαλής είχε λάβει πολλές γνώσεις, προλέγοντας ότι εάν ο Πυθαγόρας ερχόταν σε επαφή μαζί τους, θα γινόταν σοφότερος από όλους τους ανθρώπους. Τα ταξίδια Ο νεαρός Πυθαγόρας έχοντας βελτιώσει τις διατροφικές του συνήθειες κοντά στον Θαλή, χρησιμοποιώντας με άριστο μέτρο ελαφρές και ευκολοχώνευτες τροφές, δίχως υπερβολές στην οινοποσία, απέκτησε πολύ καλή υγεία, την ικανότητα να κοιμάται λίγο καθώς και διαύγεια και καθαρότητα ψυχής. Ακολουθώντας την προτροπή του διδασκάλου του, απέπλευσε προς την Σιδώνα θεωρώντας πως από εκεί θα μετέβαινε ευκολότερα προς την Αίγυπτο. Εκεί συνάντησε τους απογόνους του Μώχου, του φυσιολόγου-μάντη, και τους άλλους ιεροφάντες της Φοινίκης και μυήθηκε στα ιερά μυστήρια της Βύβλου και της Τύρου και εις τις τελετουργίες που ιερουργούνται σε πολλά μέρη της Συρίας. Όχι από λόγους δεισιδαιμονίας αλλά από μεγάλη επιθυμία και όρεξη για μάθηση, για να μην του διαφύγει κάτι αξιοσπούδαστο που υποκρύπτεται στα απόρρητα μυστήρια των Θεών και στις ιερές τελετές. Εκεί έμαθε πως τα περισσότερα τελετουργικά στοιχεία είναι "άποικα", δηλαδή προέρχονται από αλλού και ότι κατάγονται από τα ιερά της Αιγύπτου. Έτσι, αποφάσισε να διαπλεύσει προς την Αίγυπτο ελπίζοντας ότι εκεί θα μετάσχει σε μυστήρια θειότερα και γνησιότερα. Ο Ιάμβλιχος διηγείται πως κατά το ταξίδι οι αιγύπτιοι ναύτες είχαν σκεφθεί να τον πουλήσουν διότι πίστευαν πως θα βγάλουν μεγάλο κερδος από την πώληση ενός τέτοιου νέου, όμως εντός ολίγων ημερών άλλαξαν γνώμη βλέποντας την ασυνήθιστα ήρεμη και επιβλητική συμπεριφορά του Πυθαγόρα, καθώς και την μεγάλη του ικανότητα εγκράτειας στην τροφή, το ποτό και τον ύπνο. Επιπλέον, το πλοίο φαινόταν να προχωρεί με ευθύτητα και ομαλά, σαν να παραστεκόταν κάποιος θεός. Έτσι οι ναύτες πίστεψαν πώς είναι θείος δαίμονας και διήνυσαν το υπόλοιπο ταξίδι με ευχάριση διάθεση, συμπεριφερόμενοι σεμνότερα προς τον φιλόσοφο, ώσπου το πλοίο έφθασε στα παράλια της Αιγύπτου δίχως να συναντήσει τρικυμία. Αυτή την εκδοχή παραδίδει ο Ιάμβλιχος, ο Πορφύριος όμως γράφει ότι ο Πυθαγόρας για να μεταβεί στην Αίγυπτο εξασφάλισε συστατικές επιστολές από τον τύραννο της Σάμου Πολυκράτη για τον βασιλέα της Αιγύπτου Άμασι με τον οποίο ο Πολυκράτης συνδεόταν με δεσμούς φιλοξενίας, ώστε να μπορέσει να γίνει δεκτός από τους Αιγύπτιους ιερείς για να διδαχθεί. Όπως και να έχει, φαίνεται πως πρώτα ήλθε εις την Ηλιούπολη και από εκεί ταξίδεψε προς την Μέμφιδα και κατόπιν έφθασε εις την Διόσπολη. Οι αιγύπτιοι ιερείς για να δοκιμάσουν την αντοχή του τον υπέβαλλαν σε δύσκολα προστάγματα εντελώς αντίθετα με την ελληνική αγωγή, νομίζοντας ότι ως ξένος δεν θα τα κατάφερνε στην σκληρή αιγυπτιακή ιερατική εκπαίδευση. Όμως ο Πυθαγόρας επιτέλεσε όλα τα προστάγματα με μεγάλη προθυμία και τόσο πολύ θαυμάστηκε που έλαβε την άδεια να θυσιάζει στους Θεούς και να παίρνει μέρος στις φροντίδες γι'αυτούς, προνόμιο που δεν αναφέρεται να παραχωρήθηκε σε κανέναν άλλο ξένο. Εκεί εντρύφησε ακόμη περισσότερο στη γεωμετρία και την αστρονομία τελειοποιώντας τις γνώσεις του κι έφθασε στο απόγειο της μάθησης της επιστήμης των αριθμών και της μουσικής. Σύμφωνα με τον Ιάμβλιχο ο Πυθαγόρας έμεινε 22 έτη στην Αίγυπτο και κατόπιν μεταφέρθηκε στη Βαβυλώνα, αιχμάλωτος από τους στρατιώτες του Καμβύση και ότι εκεί πέρασε ευχάριστα, συναναστρεφόμενος τους Μάγους, δηλαδή τους Πέρσες ιερείς και διδασκόμενος θεολογικά και αστρονομικά θέματα για άλλα δώδεκα έτη, επιστρέφοντας στη Σάμο άγων ήδη το πεντηκοστό έκτο έτος της ηλικίας του. Ο Πορφύριος όμως παραλαμβάνοντας την πληροφορία από τον Αριστόξενο αναφέρει πως ήταν περίπου 40 ετών όταν έφυγε από τη Σάμο για την Ιταλία. Η επιστροφή εις την Ελλάδα Όταν ο Πυθαγόρας επέστρεψε στη Σάμο, κατασκεύασε διδασκαλείο ημικυκλικό που για αιώνες αργότερα διετηρήθη με την ονομασία «ημικύκλιο του Πυθαγόρου», στο οποίο οι Σάμιοι συσκέπτονταν για τα κοινά. Το λίγο διάστημα που έμεινε στην πατρίδα του, ασχολήθηκε με τη διδασκαλία κάποιων νέων, μεταξύ των οποίων ήτο ο Ευρυμένης ο Σάμιος, αθλητής που νίκησε πολλούς και μεγάλους αθλητές στους Ολυμπιακούς Αγώνες. Ενώ οι άλλοι αθλητές σύμφωνα ακόμη με τον αρχαίο τρόπο τρεφόνταν με τυρί και σύκα, εκείνος υπακούοντας στον Πυθαγόρα έτρωγε καθημερινά μια ορισμένη ποσότητα κρέατος, δυναμώνοντας το σώμα του. Ο δε Πυθαγόρας του εσύστηνε να γυμνάζεται, αλλά να μην αποβλέπει στην νίκη ώστε να αποφεύγει τους φθόνους που αυτή επιφέρει. Επίσης φέρεται να υποκίνησε την μάθηση της γεωμετρίας σε έναν νέο με το τέχνασμα να πληρώνει τον νέο τρεις οβολούς για κάθε μάθημα που παρακολουθούσε. Όταν ο νέος είχε αντιληφθεί πλέον την υπεροχή των μαθηματικών και με ευχαρίστηση τα μάθαινε, ο Πυθαγόρας επροφασίσθη αδυναμία καταβολής των τριών οβολών. Όπως το περίμενε, ο νέος αρνήθηκε να σταματήσει τα μαθήματα, δίχως να τον ενδιαφέρει πλέον ο μισθός. Τότε ο Πυθαγόρας προφασίστηκε πως έπρεπε να εργαστεί για τα αναγκαία και δεν είχε άλλο χρόνο διαθέσιμο για να τον διδάσκει, αλλά ο νέος τόσο πολύ είχε αγαπήσει τα μαθηματικά που πρότεινε ο ίδιος μισθό τριών οβολών στον Πυθαγόρα για κάθε μάθημα. Λέγεται πως ο νέος ήτο συνονόματος του Πυθαγόρου (και υιός του Ερατοκλέους) και πως απέπλευσε μαζί με τον διδάσκαλό του, όταν αυτός απεφάσισε να φύγει από την Σάμο. Ο Πυθαγόρας επιχειρούσε με κάθε τρόπο να μεταδώσει στους συμπατριώτες του τα μαθήματα των αριθμών καθώς και άλλες γνώσεις της πολύ πλούσιας παιδείας του. Όμως οι Σάμιοι δεν έδειξαν το απαιτούμενο ενδιαφέρουν ούτε και ακολούθησαν τις διδασκαλίες του στον τρόπο ζωής τους με αποτέλεσμα ο Πυθαγόρας να παραιτηθεί εν τέλει από τις προσπάθειες διαπαιδαγώγησης τους. Τον θαύμαζαν βεβαίως και του προσέφεραν αξιώματα και μάλιστα τον ανάγκαζαν να συμμετέχει σε όλες τις δημόσιες λειτουργίες, ενώ η φήμη του τόσο είχε απλωθεί σε όλη την Ελλάδα που άλλοι μεγάλοι φιλόσοφοι επίσης ήλθαν εις την Σάμο, ζητώντας να τον συναντήσουν. Ο Πυθαγόρας διεπίστωσε ότι η συμμόρφωσή του προς τα πρόσθετα αυτά καθήκοντα προς την πατρίδα δυσχαίρενε την δυνατότητα να φιλοσοφεί. Επιπλέον η τυραννίδα του Πολυκράτους είχε πλέον επικρατήσει και ο φιλόσοφος την θεωρούσε εν μέρει υπεύθυνη για την αδιαφορία των Σαμίων προς τα μαθηματικά και την φιλοσοφία. Θεωρώντας πως δεν είναι σωστό ένας άνδρας φιλόσοφος με ελεύθερα φρονήματα να ζεί κάτω από ένα τέτοιο πολίτευμα, απεφάσισε να μετοικίσει προς την νότια Ιταλία - είχε δε την γνώμη πως πατρίδα του είναι η χώρα εκείνη όπου περισσότεροι άνθρωποι είναι δυνατόν να βρεθούν με καλή διάθεση να μαθαίνουν. Η δράση στην Ιταλία Σύμφωνα με τον Πορφύριο, ο Πυθαγόρας δεν πήγε απευθείας εις τον Κρότωνα αλλά πρώτα επισκέφθη τους Δελφούς και κατ' άλλους και τη Δήλο. Κατόπιν έφθασε εις την Κρήτη θέλοντας να συναντήσει τους μύστες του Μόργου, ενός από τους Ιδαίους Δάκτυλους. Από αυτούς εκαθάρθη με την "κεραύνιαν λίθον", την ημέρα κοντά στην θάλασσα ξαπλωμένος μπρούμυτα και την νύχτα κοντά στον ποταμό στεφανωμένος με μαλί μελανού αρνιού. Κατήλθε και στο Ιδαίον άντρον κρατώντας μελανού αρνιού μαλί, όπου παρέμεινε τις καθιερωμένες 27 ημέρες και απέδωσε προσφορές στον Δία. Όταν έφθασε εις την Ιταλία, πήγε πρώτα στον Κρότωνα, όπου έκανε μεγάλη εντύπωση στους εκεί κατοίκους. Ήταν ένας άνδρας με μακρόχρονες περιπλανήσεις και εξαιρετικός από την ιδια του τη φύση, καλά προικισμένος από την τύχη, φιλελεύθερος στα φρονήματα και μεγάλος, με πολλή χάρη και ευπρέπεια στον λόγο και στο ήθος και σε όλα τα άλλα, με αποτέλεσμα να γοητεύσει τους ανώτατους άρχοντες της πόλεως. Και αφού είπε πολλά καλά, κατά διαταγή των αρχόντων άρχισε να συμβουλεύει τους νέους. Μετά απ' αυτά, οι νέοι προσέρχονταν αθρόα κοντά στον Πυθαγόρα και ύστερα οι γυναίκες και έτσι ιδρύθη απ' αυτόν σύλλογος γυναικών. Η φήμη του μεγάλωσε ακόμη περισσότερο και απέκτησε πολλούς οπαδούς ακόμη και βασιλείς και δυνάστες από την γειτονική βάρβαρη χώρα. Εκείνα που έλεγε στους μαθητές του ("συνόντας") δεν είναι γνωστά με βεβαιότητα διότι υπήρχε σκόπιμη σιωπή. Κυρίως γινόταν γνωστά σε όλους πρώτον ότι η ψυχή είναι αθάνατη και έπειτα ότι η ψυχή μεταβιβάζεται σε άλλα γένη ζώων (μετενσάρκωση). Επίσις δίδασκε ότι σε μερικές περιόδους εμφανίζονται πάλι εκείνα που υπήρξαν κάποτε, τίποτε νέο δεν υπάρχει και ότι όλα όσα γίνονται έμψυχα πρέπει να τα θεωρούμε σαν ομογενή. Αναφέρεται πως πρώτος ο Πυθαγόρας έφερε εις την Ελλάδα αυτά τα δόγματα. Με την πρώτη του δημόσια ομιλία, ενώπιον του δήμου μετέστρεψε τους πάντες υπέρ του και όπως παραδίδει ο Νικόμαχος περισσότεροι από δύο χιλιάδες παρακολούθησαν τους λόγους του. Γοητεύτηκαν δε τόσο που δεν επέστρεψαν στις ιδιαίτερες πατρίδες τους αλλά μαζί με τα παιδιά και τις γυναίκες τους έκτισαν ένα τεράστιο οίκημα ομαδικής ακροάσεως, το Ομακοείον και ίδρυσαν την ονομαζόμενη απ' όλους Μεγάλη Ελλάδα στην Ιταλία, γινόμενοι πολίτες της. Και αφού αποδέχθηκαν ορισμένους Νόμους και παραγγέλματα απ' αυτόν σαν να ήταν θείες υποθήκες έξω από τις οποίες τίποτε δεν έκαναν, παρέμειναν με ομόνοια μαζί με το σύνολο των μαθητών επευφημούμενοι και μακαριζόμενοι από όλους τους γύρω των. Τις δε περιουσίες τους έθεταν σε κοινή χρήση και συγκατέλεγαν τον Πυθαγόρα μεταξύ των Θεών. Γι' αυτό ένα απ' τα απόρρητα που παρεδόθησαν σ' αυτούς κατά τα μαθήματα, είναι η λεγόμενη Τετρακτύς με την οποία ορκίζονταν για όλα όσα ήθελαν να βεβαιώσουν επικαλούμενοι τον Πυθαγόρα σαν κάποιο θεό: Ού, μα τον αμετέραι γενεάι παραδόντα τετρακτύν, παγάν αενάου φύσεως ριζώματ' έχουσαν. (Όχι, μα τον παραδόσαντα και στη δική μας γενεά την τετρακτύν, την πηγή αενάου φύσεως που ρίζες έχει) Και όταν ταξίδεψε προς την Ιταλία και την Σικελία, όσες πόλεις βρήκε υποδουλωμένες τη μια στην άλλη, άλλες από πολλά χρόνια και άλλες πρόσφατα, αφού τις ενέπνευσε με ελεύθερα φρονήματα, απελευθέρωσε με την βοήθεια των σε ακροατών του, τον Κρότωνα, τη Σύβαρη, την Κατάνη, το Ρήγιο και μερικές άλλες. Έθεσε δε και νόμους μαζί με τον Χάρωνδα από την Κατάνη και τον Ζάλευκο τον Λοκρό, με τους οποίους νόμους έγιναν αξιοζήλευτες για πολύ καιρό. Λέγεται πως ο Σίμιχος, ο τύραννος των Κεντοριπίνων όταν άκουσε τον Πυθαγόρα, απηρνήθη την εξουσία και τα χρήματα και τα μοίρασε στην αδελφή του και στους συμπολίτες του. Ο Αριστόξενος παραδίδει πως ήρθαν κοντά του για να διδαχθούν Λευκανοί, Μεσσάπιοι, Λευκέτιοι και Ρωμαίοι. Ο Πυθαγόρας απέτρεψε οριστικά στάσεις και αναρχία όχι μόνο στην εποχή του αλλά και μεταξύ των απογόνων των μαθητών του για πολλές γενεές διατηρήθησαν οι διδαχές του. Αυτός έκανε γνωστό το σόφο απόφθεγμα: "με κάθε τρόπο πρέπει να διώχνεται και να καυτηριάζεται με φωτιά, και με σίδερο και με άλλες επινοήσεις η αρρώστια από το σώμα, η πολυτέλεια από την κοιλιά, η επανάσταση από την πόλη, η διχόνοια από το σπίτι και απ' όλα μαζί η αμετρία". Τα τελευταία έτη του βίου. Η καταστροφή του Ομακοείου Και ο Πυθαγόρας για πολύ χρόνο, τόσο εθαυμάσθη στην Ιταλία αυτός και οι μαθητές του, ώστε οι πόλεις να εμπιστεύονται την πολιτειακή διοίκηση σε Πυθαγορείους. Ύστερα όμως από πολλά έτη έγιναν αντικείμενο μεγάλου φθόνου και επλέχθη εναντίον αυτών η εξής συνομωσία. Ύπήρχε ένας άντρας από τον Κρότωνα, ο Κύλων που παρότι καταγόταν από αριστοκρατική γενεά και διέθετε πλούτο μεγαλύτερο από των άλλων πολιτών, δεν διέθετε ευγενή χαρακτήρα αλλά ήταν φορτικός, βίαιος και τυρρανικός. Χρησιμοποιούσε τον κύκλο των φίλων του και την δύναμη του πλούτου του για να μπορεί να αδικεί και όντας άπληστος είχε την αξίωση να κατέχει οτιδήποτε του φαινόταν καλό. Αυτός λοιπόν πίστευε πως έπρεπε να γίνει μέτοχος και στην φιλοσοφία του Πυθαγόρου και να γίνει δεκτός μεταξύ των μαθητών. Προσήλθε εις τον Πυθαγόρα αυτοεπαινούμενος και επιθυμώντας να γίνει μαθητής του. Όμως ο Πυθαγόρας διεκρίνοντας από τη φυσιογνωμία του ανδρός και άπο άλλα σημάδια το ποιόν του, τον διέταξε αμέσως να φύγει και να επιστρέψει στις ασχολίες του. Ο Κύλων το εξέλαβε ως μεγάλη προσβολή και οργίσθηκε πολύ. Συγκέντρωσε τους φίλους του, όπου κατηγόρησε τον Πυθαγόρα και μαζί τους άρχισε να προετοιμάζεται για να βλάψει αυτόν και τους μαθητές του. Φαίνεται πως υπήρχαν και πολιτικά αίτια όμως για το μίσος του Κύλωνος διότι ήθελε να μεταβάλλει το πατροπαράδοτο πολίτευμα του Κρότωνος που όριζε ορισμένο αριθμό πολιτών με το δικαίωμα να συμμετέχουν στην εκκλησία του δήμου (οι «χίλιοι»). Ο Κύλων ήθελε να συμμετέχουν όλοι, ώστε να μπορεί να εξαγοράζει πολιτική δύναμη, δωροδοκώντας πολλούς από εκείνους. Όμως, σε αυτά του τα σχέδια εναντιώθησαν οι Πυθαγόρειοι Κροτωνιάτες Αλκίμαχος, Δείναρχος, Μέτων και Δημοκίδης. Υποβοηθούμενος από τον ρήτορα Νίνονα, που συνέγραψε βιβλίο που υποτίθεται πως περιείχε τις μυστικές διδασκαλίες των Πυθαγορείων, ο Κύλων έβαλε να αναγνώσουν το πλαστό σύγγραμμα και άρχισε να συκοφαντεί τους Πυθαγόρειους πως ετοιμάζουν τυραννίδα. Εντός ολίγων ημερών με δημαγωγία και συκοφαντία ξεσήκωσε τον λαό εναντίον των Πυθαγορείων και ο ίδιος με τους υποστηρικτές του επιτέθηκαν στους συντρόφους την ημέρα που είχαν συγκεντρωθεί εις την οικία του Μίλωνος. Ο Πυθαγόρας έλειπε σε ταξίδι προς την Σύρο, για να περιποιηθεί τον άρρωστο Φερεκύδη που υπήρξε διδάσκαλός του. Επακολούθησε συμπλοκή όπου σκοτώθηκαν πολλοί από τους συντρόφους του Πυθαγόρου και πυρπόλησαν το οίκημα. Μόνον ο Άρχιππος και ο Λύσις κατάφεραν να διαφύγουν με κάποιο τρόπο. Ο Λύσις έφθασε εις την Θήβα όπου έζησε τον υπόλοιπο βίο του και μάλιστα συνανεστράφη με τον νεαρό τότε Επαμεινώνδα του οποίου έγινε και διδάσκαλος, μεταφυτεύοντας εκεί τα σπέρματα της Πυθαγορείου φιλοσοφίας. Οι πιο ακριβείς ιστορικοί, όμως, όπως ο Δικαίαρχος αναφέρουν πως ο Πυθαγόρας ευρισκόταν εκεί διότι ο Φερεκύδης πέθανε προ της αναχωρήσεως του Πυθαγόρου από την Σάμο. Από τους συντρόφους λέγουν πως σαράντα συνελήφθησαν συγκεντρωμένοι σε σύσκεψη στην οικία του Μίλωνα, ενώ άλλοι φονεύθηκαν κατά τις συμπλοκές που ακολούθησαν στην πόλη. Ο Πυθαγόρας μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους διέφυγαν αρχικώς μεταβαίνοντας προς τους Λοκρούς. Οι εκεί πολίτες όμως φοβούμενοι πιθανό πόλεμο αρνήθηκαν να τους δεχθούν και αφού τους προμήθευσαν τα αναγκαία, ο Πυθαγόρας έπλευσε προς τον Τάραντα κι από εκεί προς το Μεταπόντιο. Εκεί λέγεται ότι τελείωσε τη ζωή του, αποσυρόμενος στο ιερό των Μουσών και παραμένοντας εκεί για σαράντα ημέρες δίχως τροφή. Οι καλούμενοι Κυλώνειοι συνέχιζαν να προκαλούν προβλήματα προσπαθώντας να υποκινήσουν ταραχές και στάσεις και σε άλλες πόλεις, όσες ήθελαν να ρυθμίζονται τα πολιτικά ζητήματα από Πυθαγόρειους. Για ένα διάστημα επικρατούσε η καλοκαγαθία των Πυθαγορείων αλλά σιγά σιγά οι ίδιοι έπαυσαν να φροντίζουν για την διακυβέρνηση των πόλεων, εξ αιτίας της αδιαφορίας που έδειξαν οι πόλεις για το κακό που έγινε εις τον Κρότωνα και επίσης λόγω της απώλειας των ικανοτάτων προς πολιτική διακυβέρνηση ανδρών. Ο Αριστόξενος διηγείται πως σχεδόν όλοι έφυγαν από την Ιταλία εκτός από τον Αρχύτα τον Ταραντίνο και πως αρκετοί εξ αυτών συγκεντρώθησαν εις το Ρήγιο, διαφυλάσσοντας τα παραδοσιακά ήθη και φιλοσοφία μέχρις ότου πέθαναν με αξιοπρέπεια. «Οι Πυθαγόρειοι έδιωξαν απ' αυτούς, τους θρήνους, τα δάκρυα και κάθε τι παρόμοιο. Απείχαν κι από τις παρακλήσεις, τις ικεσίες και απ' όλες τις τέτοιου είδους δουλοπρεπείς κολακείες». Ο Νικόμαχος γράφει πως οι διασκορπισμένοι Πυθαγόρειοι διατήρησαν ακέραια την φιλία μεταξύ των και απέφευγαν την επικοινωνία με τους ανθρώπους. Φοβούμενοι μήπως εκλείψει το όνομα της φιλοσοφίας από τους ανθρώπους και οι ίδιοι μισηθούν από τους Θεούς γι' αυτό, συνέταξαν κεφαλαιώδη υπομνήματα με τα συγγράμματα των παλαιοτέρων και όσα θυμόντουσαν, ορκίζοντας τις γυναίκες και τους απογόνους των να μην τα δώσουν σε κανέναν έξω από τους Οίκους. Διάδοχος του Πυθαγόρου έγινε ο Αρισταίος ο Κροτωνιάτης που κατείχε αρίστως την διδασκαλία. Έλαβε σύζυγο την κόρη του Πυθαγόρου Θεανώ και ανέθρεψε τον νεότερο αδελφό της Μνήμαρχο. Ο Μνήμαρχος αργότερα διαδέχθη τον Αρισταίο. Άλλοι επιφανείς Πυθαγόρειοι ήταν ο Φιλόλαος από το Μεταπόντιο και ο Αρχύτας ο Ταραντίνος. Μέσω του Φιλολάου κάποια συγγράμματα των μεταγενέστερων Πυθαγορείων παρεδόθησαν στον Δίωνα, μαθητή του Πλάτωνος με αποτέλεσμα την γόνιμη συνέχεια του Πυθαγορισμού μέσω της Πλατωνικής Ακαδημίας. Εργογραφία Οι συμαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία είναι: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μαθηματικοί Αρχαίας Ελλάδας *Πυθαγόρειοι *Ομακοείον *Πυθαγορισμός *Νεοπυθαγορισμός *Πυθαγόρεια Μυστήρια *Πυθαγόρειο Θεώρημα *Πυθαγόρειος Πίνακας ή άβακας *Χρυσά Έπη Βιβλιογραφία * Πυθαγόρου Βίος, Πορφύριος, εκδόσεις Πύρινος Κόσμος, 1978. * Περί του Πυθαγορείου βίου, Ιάμβλιχος, εκδόσεις Νέα Θέσις, 1997. * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Χρυσά έπη, αρχαίο κείμενο και μετάφραση *Πυθαγόρας ο Σάμιος, από τα "Ιδεολογήματα" του Αναστασίου Τυπάλδου Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ιωνικής Σάμου Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί Ιωνικής Σάμου Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Αστρονόμοι Ιωνικής Σάμου